The Hunt Begins
by DarkKitten666
Summary: A darker side of Nightmare finds its way out when Alice takes him to the Amusement Park to cool off or warm up because its winter at the clover tower . NightmarexAlice.


**This is my second FanFic i have posted here and like before I apologize if things are misspelled or the grammar is wrong. Im just not good at that so I let the computer do that. But sometimes me and the computer argue because I like the sound of it one way but it wants to do it another. My mind is a strange place. I apologize if you cannot follow my string of thought.**

**As a heads up, this was imagined when i read about the part in Joker (Or clover) where they go to the amusement park to get out of the snow at the tower and they end up playing with kids.**

**Thanks for reading~**

After stepping out of the snow the heat was unbearable. From the most frigid winter to the warmest summer. Sweat had already begun to form on Nightmare's brow, but to strip here would be embarrassing. The people pulled away at the sight of the pale incubus. Their minds full of worry and wonder. The one he came here with, Alice, was oblivious to the thoughts of those around, but Nightmare knew. 'Such a strange girl to be with such a pale man.' 'So sickly…' Oh now at times he hated the curse, to know ones thoughts that were not his own. Such innocent thoughts within the girl he traveled with. She never knew the thoughts that would cross the incubus' mind, such sin within his own thoughts.

"Look," her small, feminine voice yelled out. "The fountains here are so beautiful." He smiled, such innocence.

'But none other beauty can be compared to yours.' His own thought echoed in his mind. To speak such words would scare away the innocent child he was preying on.

"Wait here." She said as she left the man alone for a moment only to run back with what she hated most.

"Guns?" He asked as she handed him one.

"Of course not silly," She smiled, if he had a heart it would have melted at that instant. "It shoots water. Completely harmless." She said as she shot the man with the cold liquid. It pierced through his thick clothing and sent chills up his spine as it touched his delicate skin. She turned and ran, the hunt was on. He made haste to attempt to catch her but she proved elusive. He then began to track her motions through her mind; the thoughts lead him to her.

'-can go around and attack from behind as a sneak attack.' He was ready for anything. 'NOW!' she yelled within her mind and he swiftly turned to shoot her before she could get him.

"Are you cheating?" she asked. The belligerent man chuckled at his prey. "I take that as a yes."

'There is no cheating in the hunt, only winning and losing. No ground between.' She turned and ran while he was thinking to himself. She had disappeared once more.

'My only chance of getting a shot in is to have no plan. To even surprise myself.' She thought.

"It's impossible, Alice!" He yelled out. "You cannot win." She pounced for a frontal attack but even for her spontaneous arrival he was still able to pinpoint her and shoot.

'The unexpected,' was the echo in her mind as she stood there sopping wet looking at the man who just shot her. He smirked at her thoughts. She stepped closer to the man who in turn shot her again. She dripped on the ground. Her mind drew a blank; she was clueless as to how to beat him.

'I won.' He smirked at her as she took yet another step closer. He was no face to face with the girl; he felt her breath on his skin. The feeling sent shivers down his spine. Then the most unexpected happened. Her lips locked with his. Her arms found themselves curling around his neck to pull herself up to him as his height was far greater than hers. The surprise attack had left Nightmare speechless and unable to move. The gun with his hand dropped as his instincts kicked in. His arms snaked around her only to hold her body closer to his. Her wet hair was being entangled within his fingers as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away for a breath, such sweet air filled their lungs, but even sweeter still the taste of her mouth lingered on his lips.

"I win." She whispered as she shot him. He threw his head back and laughed at himself.

'I should have seen through her plan. She caught me off guard and finished me.' "I surrender." He said to her. "You have caught me defenseless." She smirked. The feeling of winning filled inside her as she hugged up against the incubus. A shiver of delight caused the end of the pleasure. She pulled away and figured he was cold.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered. "We must get home and out of these clothes. They will make us ill if we stay like this too long." And she took his hand and dragged him away.

"What were you thinking? You were gone for so long." Gray, the subordinate to the sickly incubus, asked angrily.

"Just to have fun." Nightmare replied. He shivered as he licked his lips. The taste of Alice still lingered.

"What will I ever do with you…" Gray mumbled. Alice's thoughts were cloudy and hard to detect. "Go change out of those clothes before you catch a cold. Both of you." They both rose at the end of his long rant and excused themselves to find more suitable clothes, ones that weren't sopping wet. They walked through the hall together, silence filled the corridor. They stopped at a door in which she entered.

"T-that's my room!" Nightmare said in deep surprise.

"I know," she smiled that innocent look. Nightmare searched her mind for the reason to this and found no innocence at all. He smiled darkly as he followed her in. He began to unbutton his shirt as he slammed the door behind him. In the end the hunter became the hunted but both parties won. For that day he enjoyed the sweet innocence within the child, and he indulged himself with the sin he so sought before.


End file.
